Storms
by PizzaPasta
Summary: A bunch of little drabbles I discovered in my notebook. Some are AU, some aren't...so yeah. T for language and the such. There aren't any solid pairings. Just a bunch of drabbles. They're all pretty short. Random title is...random. I'll probably explain it in a later drabble.
1. Alcohol

_**Prussia-**_

* * *

Most days, I'm alone. I mean, I don't mind it, of course. Being alone is...good? Nah, not good, exactly...I don't mind being alone. Nope, not at all. Since I'm alone, I can do whatever I want. Like...drink. I always drink, but when I'm by myself, I don't have to worry about doing dumb things when I'm tipsy. But then again, I'm too awesome to get really tipsy. Maybe a little, but not really. Little brother always gets frustrated whenever I start to drink by myself...he really shouldn't be worrying so much about me. It's not like I completely lose it when I start drinking.

...well, I might, but...it's nothing to worry about.

Alcohol can be a very close friend or a worst enemy. It just depends on what kind of person you are, I suppose. For me, it's a close friend. When I don't have anyone else around, I dunno, it just...

Ahh.

One a day keeps the people away, they say.

I'm too awesome for those other people, anyway. Like I need them. Just...grab a bottle and chug it down. Then grab the next in the box.

Rinse, repeat. Easy as that.

Little brother thinks I'm addicted to drinking. I just like to consider it a...hobby, I guess. Somethin' I do in my free time. Is it an addiction?

...nah, it's not an addiction.

Little brother also thinks egotism plus alcohol equal a bad idea. What does he know...nothing. Nothin' at all. I'm not... "He-go-tiss-tick."

We both know I'm most certainly awesome. It isn't "he-go-kiss'em." Pfft.

I just love alcohol. It gives a bit of relief, I guess. To just...leggo.

Little brother joins me in my drinking, sometimes. But after one or two bottles, he claims he has work to do and tells me that I should stop drinkin' as well.

...he hadn't joined me in a while...

Alcohol is pretty much the only thing we can relate to. The only time we spend together, sittin' down at the table or somethin' and just...drinkin' a bottle 'r two 'r...something. Since he's been so "busy" or whatever with work an' stuff...we haven't been hangin' out, like we used to. Hmph. I'm only his only brother. Not like I'm important or nothing...

...

Most days, I'm alone. I mean, I don' mind it, 'course. Nope, not at all...lets me drink alcohol all I want.

* * *

**Howdy, guys. I finally decided to type up my old drabbles and made up a few new ones. This is a new drabble, so... I think I'm actually starting to get back into the fanfiction writing and stuff. ^^ I'm really happy about that. Writing is kind of my life. And sorry it's short, but...it ****_is_**** a drabble...so yeah. I'll try and update this when I can.**

**And like the title of the chapter suggests, he is drunk.**

**~PizzaPasta**


	2. Opposites

**_Italy/Germany_-**

* * *

Two people could only be so different, right? But they eventually have to have something in common. ...right? Why is it so hard to find something we both have in common? There has to be a reason for why we became friends... If there isn't a reason, then we wouldn't be...friends... But...there isn't a reason for why we became friends. At least, not that I know of. We're nothing alike. I'm quiet and serious. I don't think I've ever seen him take anything seriously. He talks all the time and never stops. I never talk. Am I missing something?' I stared blankly at his mouth as he blabbered on and on, not noticing that I wasn't paying attention to what he was talking about. '...well...I guess it's because he's just naturally nice...' Suddenly, he paused and his smile faded slightly.

"Hey? Is something wrong? What are you thinking about?" His eyes stared up at me in confusion, and grabbed my arm quickly, laying his head on my shoulder. At least, as close to my shoulder as he could get. "Is something bothering you? Will you tell me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped myself. '...and he's clingy...' I shook my head and looked down at him. "No, nothing is wrong..."

This time he shook his head and pulled my arm down so he could be the same height as me. "...are you sure? You look like something's bugging you," he mumbled.

"We're very different, aren't we?" I asked, humming slightly. "You're very emotional and talkative and touchy and...I'm not."

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "So? We're still friends! Right?"

I frowned. "...yes, but why?" When I said this, he frowned.

"...uh..? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," I began to explain, "we're friends, but...why are we friends?"

"Uh..." His brow furrowed slightly while he searched for an answer. "W-well...uh...I don't..." He frowned and hugged my arm tighter. "It-it doesn't matter, though, right? We're friends! That's all that matters."

"...right..." His smile came back immediately, but it looked a bit more nervous and uncertain. "But...just to have a reason...why?"

His eyes shone slightly and for a moment, I thought he was about to start crying. "W-well...hm...because we're so different, we just get along naturally! Opposites attract," he explained, smiling happily up at me.

I felt my mouth twitch up into a smile and nodded my head slightly. "Right..."

* * *

**Another short chapter, and it is in Germany's point of view, if you can't tell. And...going off on a tangent for a moment, but...I just finished Pokémon Y tonight. And...my God. Such a beautiful game. Great graphics, a pretty solid storyline...just...I was amazed. And I still am.**

**...Sorry. My little tangent is over.**

**-PizzaPasta**


End file.
